Hanyou Looks like a LADY?
by Digital Reverie Girl
Summary: What happens when Kagome says something rather unthinkable to InuYasha? Just what does he do about it? Why is there women's clothing involved? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, I just pretend I do cause its fun. Really, I mean it! Aaww, ok guys yah got me!! Yeah I do own InuYasha and all the other characters (no I don't) I have had such a great time working on InuYasha!(lol I crack myself up sometimes) I also luv writing fanfics for free even though I get paid when I work on InuYasha for real!(yeah, that's screwin' around with system a bit) Oh and if you've believed everything that I've said than you are defiantly a space cadet, or just really too innocent to truly understand sarcasm.  
  
Kagome was back in her own era playing catch up' on all her homework and everything. Of course HE was a total ass about not letting her go back, yet again.  
  
What's so hard to understand about me getting an education so that I can actually amount to something useful in life?'  
  
Kagome glanced down at her math homework which she had been trying to do but, alas, all she could think about was HIM. Yup you guessed it ladies and gentlemen, it was HIM as in InuYasha, grade A jerk material. Who did he think he was telling her when she could and couldn't go home? She was her own person, therefore giving her the right to do what she pleased. Well ok not exactly. Technically she wasn't even old enough to drink so that tells a lot right there. Not old enough to drink? Hell, she wasn't even old enough to drive, what was she thinking?! But that doesn't initially have to stop her though, hmmm.....  
  
Here I go again.' Kagome sighed as she glanced over at the clock. 10 o'clock already? Wow, the last time she looked at the clock it was only 7:30!(a/n ever had that happen?? Yes no?) Kagome took one look at her math book, slapped on a smug smirk, slammed her book shut and started pounding it in with her fists in some twisted act of glorious frustration! 10 o'clock, Friday night, and what was she doing? Going ape shit on her math book!  
  
Stinking math homework.  
  
All the other girls her age were out at the movies, with their friends, on dates, actually having a good time! Dates....oh ya, that sounds distantly familiar. Wasn't there actually a time when something like that really mattered to her? Yup. That would be before InuYasha, if I'm not mistaken.' Depressing? No she wouldn't say so...more like aggravating. It was like in a way, him controlling her. She did like boys in her own time before InuYasha. And now she could care less....HOLD IT!! She still liked boys in her time, she just didn't have the time for them anymore! Y-yeah, that's right! No time!! Searching for those damned jewel shards takes a lot of time and energy out of someone!! She was only human, not some kind of super being who could do anything!! Hey, and she has gone out on dates before! Hojo, the wiener kid! Hey it was a date even though she ditched him not even half-way through it so she could see...  
  
InuYasha.  
  
Dammit, it always came down to him in end didn't it? I wonder if that's how it is with me? I mean, does he think about me that way? Whoa whoa, unmarked territory there Kagome, creepy things like that stay in the BACK of you mind, ok?' Ok. Her face swelled in question before winding down into a more exhausted one. Seeing as how her mind was officially off her stinking' math homework, Kagome got up from her desk. She got up too fast though and became a little dizzy so she sat back down again. God was she tired.  
  
Dammit Kagome, why do you do this to yourself?'  
  
"Hey, I wasn't..."  
  
Yeah, right. Sure you weren't'  
  
"But I'm..."  
  
You're...what?  
  
"I'm pathetic, that's what," Kagome silently layed her head on top of her note books. That horrible feeling that she always got was coming back again. "He loves Kikyo, not me. To him I'll never be more then just some cloned, half bit shard detector." That had done it. She couldn't help it but whenever she thought of the two of them together she just wanted to...punch something. Ya that's it, punch something. Give it the old one- two till the cows came home. Oh sure that'll make her feel a little better now, but what about later on? Kagome got up and peered at the big ass stuffed bear that Hojo the wiener brought her a couple of days ago in attempts to make her feel better'. It took Kagome, her mom and her grandpa just to carry it up to her room! That was an experience that she would hopefully not be re-living any time soon. Oh sure it was cute, about 4 time bigger than her and it weighed a ton, but cute still. Well maybe even too cute. Ah forget it, the thing is so cute that it's gay! At least Hojo seemed to care about her, but c'mon! He's really too much of a fag. And what's up with the hair? This is only high school, not the 5'o'clock news pretty boy!! Kagome began to giggle evilly at this thought, then glanced around the room.  
  
"I suppose it could be worse though. I could have someone like Miroku after me, that pervert." Poor Sango, or was it poor Miroku? She couldn't really tell anymore. Miroku usually got what he deserved, with all the groping and all. Maybe she should get Kaede to prepare a subduing spell for Miroku? But then again, Sango was as good a subduing spell then anything, right? Kagome got that feeling again. She looked over at the horribly cute bear and pictured Kikyo's stupid clay face. POW BAM SLAM KA-BAM KAZOWEE (Don't ask I was never really into those old Batman fighting scenes)  
  
"Haha that feels pretty good! But I'm no where near done with you yet KIKY- BEAR!! DIE!!" Kagome continued punching and started kicking too! All this action caused the bear to lose its balance as it began to tumble over right on top of poor little Kagome!!  
  
"EEEEKK!!! Somebody helff ffee PWEEZZZzz!!" Oh my what a tragedy this is! It seems that the KIKY-BEAR has tumbled over onto Kagome leaving her completely immobile! Kagome tried to wiggle herself free but didn't have enough energy from her workout'. And she was starting to have a hard time breathing.  
  
Man, this thing must weigh a ton! I gotta get outta here, but how? I can't move, and I can hardly breathe. Oh great, I get it! This is just some kind of sick cruel joke right? Really funny, really funny!...............Am I going to die? Is this how I'm gonna die? Wow what a way to go. I can see it all now!'  
  
Girl Smushed by Giant Teddy Bear!   
  
details on page three!!  
  
"GAH!!! nu eim ot gola gu dis wey!!!" TRANSLATION GAH! No I'm not gonna go this way!!!END TRANSLATION Just then like a lightning bolt sent from the heavens--  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!  
  
The bear ripped to shreds right on top her as if it was nothing. Kagome gasped for her first breath of fresh air (air is nice, very nice). She breathed in small sharp gasps as her heart pounded from the sudden change of pressure. Her vision was blurry and she still wasn't with it. She tried to stand but failed miserably as a pair of strong arms shot out and grasped her quickly but ever the more gently pulling her onto her feet. She tried to make out who it was but she still couldn't see well and she was starting to have a dizzy spell. Her legs gave way from under her and those same strong arms shot out to grab her once again. Her vision began to clear as she was pulled into a very familiar chest.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered quietly. She looked up to see those beautiful golden eyes of his. Oh how she could get lost in those eyes!  
  
HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KAGOME!!! You said you wouldn't do this!! Get a grip cause he's just a guy!! Just one guy! One guy who's mean and rude to you!! Nope, not worth it. Nuh uh. Not worth it at all. Don't look in his eye's!! Don't do it--shit' Too late!! Oh wow his eyes were so, so...sooo well whatever they were they were too good for words!! Wait what did she see in those eyes of his? A tinge of fear, slight panic, and a lot of worry? Aww, how cute he was worried about her!! She got a silly little smile on her face and as if he could some how read her thoughts, spun around, and stuck his nose up in air.  
  
"Feh, you should be more careful." Kagome began to smile lovingly when she had a look around her room. Holy crap!! Kiky-Bear stuffing was all over the friggin' place!!!  
  
"InuYasha?" She said rather too sweetly, "SIT !!!!"  
  
THUNK  
  
After the spell wore off InuYasha shot up from the floor, pissed.  
  
"What the hell did ya do that for!?!"  
  
"What do mean?! Just look at what you did to my bedroom!!" InuYasha glanced lightly at Kagome's Kiky-Bear stuffed wonderland then back to her face.  
  
Ulp.  
  
Of course InuYasha being the stubborn dummy that he is –  
  
"What's the big deal? Y'know, you should be thanking me for saving your butt, not--"  
  
"SIT!!" As InuYasha kissed Kagome's floor for the second time in a span of like 2 minutes a thought struck her.  
  
"InuYasha, what on earth are you doing here anyway?" She had to wait for her answer seeing as how he was still making out with her floor. Finally he got up and sat cross legged on her floor.  
  
"Saving your sorry behind, what does it look like?" He answered this looking slightly annoyed, and by slightly I mean a lot. InuYasha opened his eyes when he heard the most peculiar sound emanating from somewhere in the room. He looked at Kagome and, wow if he wasn't so proud and junk he just might have been scared at what he saw. There she stood, legs spread, fists clenched, teeth gritting, eyes squeezed shut. She looked kind of like she was on DBZ or something and she was powering up. Of course InuYasha, doesn't know what DBZ is so um ya. Kagome stomped over to where the Kiky- Bear's severed head was and stomped all over it till it was reduced to practically nothing. Then she stomped over to InuYasha.  
  
"You were spying on me, weren't you!? What's your problem anyway huh?! I said I'd be back in 3 days, ok?! Count em' 1,2,3 days! Not 2 days, 3!! Now you had better give me a REALLY believable story as to why your here or I'll be forced to use the S' word so many times you'll be BEGGING me to stop!"  
  
Ah shit!' InuYasha thought to himself, I've really managed to piss her off now. What do I do? If I come up with some stupid lie then she'll sit me for sure, but if I tell her the truth...she'll just sit me anyway!!! Godammit! What's a guy to do?? Stupid lose-lose situations....' While InuYasha sat there contemplating on what he should say, Kagome started to calm down a bit.  
  
Wow,' Kagome thought, it looks like he's really having a hard time coming up with an answer. Hmph! I know why! It's probably because he doesn't even have an answer! But if he doesn't have an answer then why would he be here...'  
  
InuYasha shifted uncomfortably then looked up at her with those golden eyes.  
  
"I got bored." He stated as a matter of fact. Well at least he wasn't completely lying. He was bored. Honestly he never really seemed to be at ease whenever Kagome had to go back home for her tests'. Secretly, even though he always said that she couldn't go home because of their mission, he had to admit, that wasn't the top numero reason. Truthfully, it was Kagome. He didn't want her to go home because she wasn't there with him. Plain and simple. Who knows what dangers lie in wait on her side of well. She needed him. Stupid girl was always getting into trouble and just because it wasn't as dangerous in her era, it was STILL dangerous! What did she know about defending herself? She NEEDED him! If something were to happen to her, and he wasn't there to save her....he didn't want to put that thought in his head. The thought was frightening though, and he knew deep down that he would be lost without her, but he just didn't realize it yet.  
  
'I wonder...if I keep thinking like this, will my hair start to fall out?'  
  
Kagome just stood there. He was bored was he? He thinks that just because he's bored he can come here and bug me? He knows I have work to do! Does he even care? Ha, obviously not the ignorant prick! That DOES it!!  
  
"Oh, you were bored were you?" Kagome said in a way too calm tone of voice. "Well if your bored, then GO THE HELL AWAY AND DON'T BOTHER ME EVER AGAIN!!!!!" Before InuYasha even had a chance to be surprised at Kagome swearing she continued. "You know what you should do if your SOOO BORED!?!?! Go and take your FAGGY self and play DRESS-UP with that FAGGY Hojo the wiener boy!!!!!!!!! Go on, GO!! Do the whole nine yards!! I don't care, just anything to get you to LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Without uttering a single word, InuYasha stood up, walked to her open window, gave her one last look before turning around and gracefully leaping through her window to the well and back to his time.  
  
".....oh no....what have I done?" Kagome's bottom lip began to tremble slightly as her eye's began to swell up with tears. Hastily taking her arm and wiping her face, she glanced around her room again. "That was really unfair of me...taking my frustration out on him...although he did cause it in the first place...I'll apologise to him tomorrow when I go back."  
  
Back on the other side of the well, InuYasha sat up in his tree sulking. Did Kagome think that he was a homo or something like that?? There's no way!! He's the most manly guy around!! Well he is half a man, but still more manly than most. But then again InuYasha's definition of a man was beating people up and getting dirty...well hey, that sounds right. Well, if Kagome really did think that he was gay then he'd just have to show her now wouldn't he? The wheels in InuYasha's head started turning as part by part his plan started to unfold in his head.  
  
"Feh, I'd watch what you say Kagome. Some people might just take it seriously." InuYasha chuckled at this, "Let the games begin!"  
  
WHOOO, next chapter please! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, yadda yadda, if I did I'd make him clean my bathroom or something, yadda yadda...XD  
  
Morning from the day after  
  
Kagome groaned as she rolled over, trying to get the sun out of her eyes. Oh but no, good ol' Mister Sunshine had other plans for her. No matter what she did, that damn sun always found her eye and ruthlessly continued its attack!!  
  
'What I am? Public enemy number one? Lemme sleep!!!' Kagome kept on rolling and around and around, pulling the blanket up over her head till it suffocated her, all the more while mumbling stupid little things like "Oh lemme jusss sleep 5 more minutess Mmmom..." or "I don't wanna goo to schoooll, all the kidsss made fun of me last time.." Little did Kagome know that she wasn't alone when a waterfall of drool came pouring out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh well would ya look at that. You know she was a lot cuter BEFORE she started the drool factory." the first voice scoffed.  
  
"Oh, and I'm soo sure that you look like an angel, which you aren't by the way, when your sleeping!" snarled the second voice.  
  
'Wha-wait a minute...I'd know those voices anywhere!' Kagome thought in her head (well duh). 'The second voice was Shippo...and the first was defiantly InuYasha." All the scenes of the precious day came into her head all at once. Oh yeah didn't she kinda go off the handle with him yesterday? She couldn't help it but she just got so frustrated for some reason when it came to him lately. Its not hard seeing as how he is an obnoxious pain in the ass!! It's surprising that she wasn't like this with him a long time ago!! That does it! If she wanted to sleep then by God she was going to sleep! ...hold on, did he just say she was cute??  
  
Shippo stuck his tongue out at InuYasha and made a very offensive gesture, which only persuaded the already pissed off hanyou.  
  
"GRR, You STUPID little pain in the ASS!! I just DARE you to do that AGAIN fur ball!!!!" Ok InuYasha was getting a little too rowdy now, she'd have to do something or else he'd wake everyone up. But what could she do? Hey they still think that she's asleep right? Yes, yes that's right!! They don't want to wake her up right? Maybe not, but lets go with right! Without overdoing it a small soft growl was admitted from her mouth. She quickly smirked when she heard small breath's quickly suck in then let out slowly as she rolled over, her back facing them now.  
  
"Shutup loud mouth!! You almost woke her up!!" Shippo whispered harshly.  
  
"So." InuYasha whispered back in a 'matter of fact' kind of tone.  
  
"So? SO?! Well I don't even see why I care, you'll the one who'll get sat a billion times!"  
  
There was a long pause, InuYasha still hadn't said anything. Well it was nice, the less he talked the easier it was for her to get back to sleep. OOhhhhh yeaaaaaah!! Sleep is so nice, sleep is mmm mmm good!!(a/n good ol' cambells soup!!) All of a sudden Kagome heard them whispering.  
  
'Uh oh. If I can't hear what they're saying then I can only assume that it's bad!' Without realising it, Kagome squirmed slightly, but still slightly enough for InuYasha to catch her.  
  
Silence.  
  
Complete and utter silence. Not a good thing.  
  
They're still there....Oh no, not a good thing at all.  
  
Why aren't they doing anything? Maybe she should give in and wake up? HAH NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!! She'll just have to pretend to sleep forever and ever and ever...or at least until they went away and left her ALONE!!...sleeeeeeeeep  
  
Nothing could have ever prepared Kagome for what happened next, a warning maybe, but none the less, nothing.  
  
POKE!!!....POKE POKEY POKE POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOEKPOKEPOEK!!!!  
  
"AAAAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!! STOP IT HAHAHA!!!! STOP POKING ME!!!!!" Kagome had jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I told ya she was awake."  
  
....Well, so much for stealth...ooh InuYasha. You are gonna die!!  
  
"What's your problem InuYasha!! And what the heck are you doing here!?" Kagome could be rather demanding when she wanted to be.  
  
"Well you took too long wench!" Yup, InuYasha was a goin' to die!  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome growled threatenly. "I told you a million times, and I'm not going to tell you again. My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!! Not wench, not woman, not bitc-... Uh never mind, just get it through that thick skull of yours!!" Kagome yelled throwing her fists around in a very unlady like fashion. Shippo thought she looked silly, but before he could even do any thing he was tackled by a large white and brown blob-thingy and brought crashing to the ground!!  
  
"MRRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!" (a/n Oh no I didn't!! Ah yes I did!!) It was Buyo, Kagome's fat ass cat that's weird looking!!!  
  
"BUYO!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO SHIPPO!!" Kagome screamed as Buyo started to chomp down on Shippo's head.  
  
"OW!! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!! STOP IT!! THAT HURTS!! OWOWOWOW!!!!!!" Shippo screamed and yelled as Buyo began to chow down on one of his ears. "That DOES it! I've had enough of this crap!!!" Shippo bounced away from the 'cat attack' long enough to take out one of his leaves that he used to transform into that cool pink balloon thingy. Shippo went chasing Buyo "Pac-man style", chomping away till he nipped that damn cat to all the way hell and back!  
  
Kagome and InuYasha just sat on Kagome's bed and watch this with slightly amused expressions. Next Shippo chased Buyo the fat cat out of room, and down the stairs, only to be met with a bunch of startled outbursts of surprise.  
  
"SORRY ABOUT THAT!!" Kagome called down the stairs. It was WAY too early for this kind of crap. All she wanted to do was sleep!! As she leaned back into bed to do just that, she came into contact with something that wasn't exactly her pillow...uh oh. Forgot about HIM. She took a chance and glanced up. InuYasha was looking right down at her, a relaxed smirk playing on his lips. What was it about this situation that seemed so casual, so right...  
  
WHOA WHOA WHOA!! Bad Kagome, BAD!! STOP!! RED ALERT-RED ALERT!!! This whole thing is wrong!!! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!!!!!!!! He's only gonna hurt you!! Just get up and d-do something!! C'mon you can do it!  
  
But...what makes this so wrong?  
  
What makes this so wrong she says! Just look at your situation! You have InuYasha in your bed, a hanyou that's from 500 years in the past and you think that there's nothing wrong!!  
  
Well, hypothetically speaking...  
  
AAHH!! For crying out loud KAGOME!! Wake UP!!  
  
FINE!! So Long Sleep I knew Thee WeLLLLlllllllllllllllll..............  
  
Back in reality and no longer in the recess's of Kagome's :ahem: "minds"  
  
"I-InuYasha?" Kagome was still in a big stupor but at least she was FULLY awake. "Didn't I tell you to go away and never bother me again?" She said this firmly but with a glimmer of something that sounded so much like hope.  
  
"Well you see Kagome, when you said that to me you made me realise just what you mean to me."  
  
At this Kagome's eye's popped out of her head.  
  
"Thanks to you, I'm now able to recognise my true feelings..."  
  
Kagome's heart began to pound so much it felt like there was a marching band in her chest...  
  
"Kagome, I..I...."  
  
'Oh god, here it comes' Kagome thought as her insides tightened in anticipation.  
  
"...I choose Kikyo."  
  
AAAHH!! Am I evil or am I evil!?? This is just a really bad cliffy, who in their right of mind would end something like that?? XD 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda....I still don't own InuYasha....if I did he'd be scrubbing my mom's kitchen floor but then she's probably wouldn't be able to resist touching his ears so he'd probably get really annoyed at her and then he'd chase her around and then I'd have to get Kagome and then she would have to sit him and then he'd fall down go boom and then we'd laugh at him and then he'd throw the tetsuiga at us but because it's the tetsuiga that stops him from turning into a full demon he would get really pissed off and turn into a demon and then we all run away and then Kagome sits him again but he only gets madder so then we get all the nameless people that we don't like and throw them at him to slow them down and then we'd find tetsuiga and then we throw it at him and then he turns into the hanyou that we all know and love and then Kagome would sit him and make him not only clean my kitchen BUT THE CAT LITTER TOO!!!!!! MUHAHAHA....I'm messed up today!!! But that's ok right?? DAMN STRAIGHT it is!!! Most longest run on sentence in dee world baby WHOO!!!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Replay from last chapter  
  
'Oh god, here it comes' Kagome thought as her insides tightened in anticipation.  
  
"...I choose Kikyo."  
  
OO!!!  
  
"Wh-what?" Kagome choked on the tears that were already overflowing from her glassy eyes. "B-b-bu-but ... I-I-I, n-no,.."  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. I really am sorry, but this is my choice." InuYasha said in voice that was too calm for even him.  
  
"B-But, InuYasha... I d-don't u-nderstand!! WHY!!?" Kagome was nearly bawling her eyes out by this point as InuYasha brought her into a small tender hug. She tried to look up at him to see if he was just playing a cruel sick joke on her or something. But his eyes held no emotions for her to see. Suddenly a vast wind erupted all around them as Kagome's room was brought into utter darkness.  
  
"It is time, InuYasha."  
  
That cold, heartless voice could only belong to one person...  
  
...Kikyo...  
  
Kagome quickly moved her gaze between Kikyo and InuYasha. InuYasha's expression was blank, and unreadable. Kikyo's expression held a grim satisfaction and twisted merriment, probably at her because she just...lost.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo." InuYasha's voice was so submissive, lifeless and unlike him, it was hard to believe that it was him.  
  
Kagome was silent as InuYasha joined arms with Kikyo. The portal to hell opened up beneath them and they began to enter. Kagome began to yell at InuYasha, to try and get him to change his mind, but Kikyo silenced her.  
  
"Don't you see girl? He loves ME and ME only!! Hahaha, what ever gave you the idea that he would feel otherwise? Foolish child, no one wants a mere 'copy' around. He would never want you. No one wants you, you don't belong here!" Kikyo seethed this out in an icy manner. Kagome turned pleading eyes towards InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome, please. I've made up my mind. I do love you, but you obviously don't feel the same way. Good bye, forever!" InuYasha spat the last part out bitterly and returned his gaze to Kikyo. They continued their dissent to hell and just before they were fully in, Kagome found her voice.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Wait!! I DO LOVE YOU!!!" InuYasha looked up at her in surprise but it was too late, for the portal had already closed over him, sealing him away from her, forever.  
  
"No....NOO!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!! Honey, WAKE UP!!!" Kagome's eyes snapped open only to find herself face to face with her mother.  
  
"Mom? W-what are you..." Kagome had a look of utter confusion on her face.  
  
"Kagome, honey, you were screaming in your sleep. You were having a bad dream, that's all." Kagome's mom gave her a reassuring smile and hug.  
  
"Oh good...thanks mom...I think I'm ok now." Kagome put on her best smile to reassure her mom that she was ok.  
  
So, that was all a dream...  
  
"Alright honey, now you had better get ready for school, or you'll be late!"  
  
HUH??  
  
Kagome shot a glance at her clock. My god! She was right! She was gonna be late big time if she didn't get her butt in gear right now!!  
  
All day at school Kagome couldn't think about anything but that dream.  
  
"He loves ME and ME only!!"  
  
It all seemed so real...  
  
"He would never want you."   
  
Her words...  
  
"No one wants you."  
  
They were so real...  
  
"You don't belong here."   
  
But it was what HE said that hurt the most...  
  
"I've made up my mind"  
  
Why...  
  
"I do love you,"  
  
...if he loves me...  
  
"but you obviously don't feel the same way."  
  
....why.....  
  
"Goodbye, FOREVER!"  
  
.....  
  
Ok it was all a dream...and dreams aren't real. They are just a figment of one's imagination. They can't hurt you because they are not REAL. That's what Kagome kept on telling herself anyway. But the more she tried to convince herself, the more her doubt grew. She was spacing out all day, never paying attention to what was going on around her. Just that dream...  
  
Of course her actions didn't go unnoticed. All her friends had quite happily took notice of this as another sign that Kagome was recently with her 'mystery man'. That's the problem with crazy hormonal teenage girls, minds were always in the gutter. (a/n Ah yes good times, good times.) When lunch time came around, the girls were hunters on a mission, and Kagome was their prey. Finding a nice, secluded area outside the school they set up for their attack - er - lunch...whatever. They made small talk for the most part, talking about school assignments, updating on the latest music and movies, all the cool styles and trends, y'know girl talk!! But no girl talk is a girl talk without talking about "boys." Alright this was it. Time to come in for the kill.  
  
"SoOoOoo, Kagome," Kagome glanced up at Eri. Something about her tone told Kagome that she was going to be led into a REALLY stupid and pointless conversation. Hoo boy, by the looks that each of her friends held on each of their faces she was in for it, and big time. "Now we all know about your uh, mystery man, and how much of a 'so called' bad ass he is right?" After receiving prodding nods from the other two girls, Eri returned to Kagome.  
  
"Ok uh, what are you getting at exactly?" Kagome brows raised slightly as she leaned back when she was shot with scowls icier than 'KIKY-BEAR' with ice down her shirt and her panties in a twist.  
  
'Hehehe, lol stupid Kikyo! And after that you'd mistake poison ivy for toilette paper, get eaten by a really ugly demon and leave me and InuYasha alone....'  
  
"Kagome, don't leave us hanging girl!!! There is DEFIANTLY something going on between you and 'Mr. Mystery!!! You don't tell us anything anymore and...Hey are you even listening??!!" All three were yelling at once, but that's basically what they said .  
  
"............"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"............................"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"................................................."  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Huh!? Wh-what?!? Oh sorry guys, drifted off I guess..." Kagome moved her gaze towards the grass and away for her friends demanding stares. Wow she never realised before, but grass is really nice shade of green. It's so green and umm green...like a frog or something like that...oh that's just great. Grass and frogs were more interesting than hanging out with her friends!! Oh Lord, just what has she become?! Of course at the moment her 'friends' were being a bunch of nosy, annoying, pestering...ERR Whatever's!!! That's right! She said it! Yuka, Eri and Umi are whatever's!! Well she didn't exactly say it, and...well what was a whatever anyway? Oh sure, you could turn it into something really dirty and use it along with all the other perverted terms like IT and HE-SHE. Yup WHATEVER's kinda, sorta fitted in that category. OH GREAT!!! Now she was calling them....eeewww!!!!  
  
'Ok I know that I'm a teenage girl and my mind's 'supposed' to be in the gutter, but THAT is just WRONG!!!' Kagome's eyeballs were as big a frisbee's as she shook her head back and forth, trying to get the rather disturbing images outta her head.  
  
"Kagome, you sure you're well enough to be back at school?" Yuka asked, more concerned for her friends well fare now than some 'guy'.  
  
"Oh come on guys, I'm fine really!" Kagome waved her hands around, and then flexed her pecks to further prove her point.  
  
"Oh really? You look reeeaaallly sick to me Kagome." Umi said leaning towards her with a devilish look.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I don't think that its some kind of bodily sickness this time." Eri said as she too leaned towards a very confused looking Kagome.  
  
"Ok now you guys are starting to scare me." Kagome put her hands defensively up in front of her face.  
  
"I think we all know whats a matter with her!!" Yuka squelled slapping her hands together.  
  
"What? What's a matter with me?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"Kagome...YOU'VE CAUGHT THE LOVE BUG!!!!"  
  
Hehe, onto the next chappie please!! 


	4. Oops

Yikes, this chapter didn't go the way I intended. I'm removing it for now to do some MAJOR revising! I apologize for this and will update ASAP. ;


End file.
